Two is Better than One
by YukiKitsune103
Summary: TENIMYU SLASH ALERT Kanesaki Kentarou, Yagami Ren & Masuda Toshiki. Eventual threesome fic, summary inside due to character limits. :/ Yaoi, Boy X Boy, M-rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hi guys! As I might have mentioned, I'm starting a new fic! And this is it! It's an AU fic, so don't come bashing at me okay? And like I said this is no ordinary Prince of Tennis fic, because it's a TENIMYU one! Which means it involves REAL people okay? And the reason I started this fic, was all because of a conversation on MSN with a friend, we were talking about whether Kane/Ouji is better or Kane/Masu, then it somehow lead to me thinking that what will happen if those three had a threesome together. And since no one actually worte a RIKKAI related TeniMyu fic, I thought I should start one. :D**

**And if you don't know who Kane-chan, Masu and Ouji are(trust me, someone once asked me who's Kane-chan. D: I was to say..._stunned_ beyond words. How can someone who watches PoT can actually say he doesn't know who Kane-chan is?), Kane-chan's the guy who played Sanada in ALL the RikkaiMyu, Ouji's the guy who played Yukimura in the Absolute King Myus and Dream Live 4th & 5th, and Masu's the guy who played Yukimura in the Final match Myus and Dream Live 7th. And you can guess why I said it's kinda Alpha pair related now don't you? *winks***

**And also, I would like to credit to my friend Yumi, for double checking everything for me! :D**

**(Sorry for the extremely long A/N... And off we proceed to the story~)**

**Summary: _Kanesaki Kentarou was two timing with Yagami Ren and Masuda Toshiki at the same time, but what he didn't know was, the other two were excatly doing the same thing. And all three of them have no idea that his two other is 'cheating' on him. What happens when they all find out about it? KaneOujiMasu ,AU fic._**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, Eventual threesomes, Pairing of real people, OOCness. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei, not me. As for the Myu actors, they belong to their respective companies I guess. :/**

* * *

The sound of a phone vibrating woke him up from his slumber, not wanting to wake his bedmate up, he got off the bed silently. He wore his boxer shorts before walking to a corner of the room, getting himself on a comfortable couch and picking up his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you? I've been trying to call you the entire night."_

"Sorry Ren, I got a little drunk and crashed in a friend's apartment."

"_I see. Then are you going to come home soon?"_ 'Ren' asked.

"Yes."

"_Okay then."_ A short pause. _"Love you Ken."_ He smiled softly to himself.

"Love you too Ren." And 'Ken' hung up the call, ending it and making his way back to the bed which his bedmate was still sleeping.

"Hnn…" Stirred the other person, who was totally naked under the covers. "Who was that?"

"Just a friend."

The other sat up, stretching his body as he ruffled his own hair. "Are you leaving already?"

'Ken' started to wear his jeans, zipping up the front of it, placing his valuables inside his pocket. "Yeah, I'm so sorry Toshi, but I have to." 'Ken' placed a kiss on the forehead of the younger man. "I promise I'll be back tomorrow night okay?"

'Toshi' nodded his head, getting up and making his way towards the bathroom, and 'Ken' continued staring at his partner's gorgeous naked body until he entered the bathroom.

'Ken' quickly finished dressing up, stopping by the bathroom door before leaving the room. "Toshi, I'm going." The bathroom door opened and 'Toshi' came out, wrapping his arms around 'Ken' and kissing him softly on the lips.

"See you soon Kenta. Love you."

"Love you too Toshi." And 'Toshi' went back to the bathroom as 'Ken' walked out of the door.

* * *

Kanesaki Kentarou stepped into his house with a soft "Tadaima." A man in his twenties poked his head out from the kitchen and replied with an equally soft "Okaeri.", before ducking his head back into the kitchen.

Kanesaki took a deep breath and sighed in contentment at the smell of his favorite dish, making his way into the kitchen, walking towards the shorter man, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What's the special occasion today?" He asked, nuzzling his nose between the other's shoulder.

The shorter man chuckled softly as he continues cooking, stirring the soup that he was currently brewing. "My 'husband' got promoted, is that a good enough occasion?"

Kanesaki smiled against his partner's shoulder, moving to nip softly on his neck. "A good enough occasion indeed." The other man shivered a little, hitting Kanesaki's arms softly.

"Don't try to distract me while I'm cooking Ken."

Kanesaki hugged the other man closer, whispering to his ear. "I wouldn't dare to make the prince angry now, would I?" He released his arms, petting the other on the head softly. "I'll just go take a bath first okay?"

"Fine by me, as long as you don't disturb me while cooking." Kanesaki placed a kiss on the man's cheek and walked towards the kitchen's exit.

"Hai, Ouji-sama." He added before disappearing from the other man, Yagami Ren, who smiled softly to himself as he continues to brew the soup.

* * *

Kanesaki knew Yagami from college, the two of them were in the same module in acting, with Kanesaki a year older. Kanesaki nearly mistook Yagami as a girl on the first day of school, because of his feminine features and his slightly longer than average hair. Being a closet gay teenager, Kanesaki fell in love with Yagami at first sight.

He tried to get Yagami's attention by talking to him at every single time he can, being the first to help him whenever he needed help. Unfortunately for Kanesaki, Yagami got himself a girlfriend who's in the same module as them, and the two of them were quite a famous pair. As both Yagami and his girlfriend were quite the top students.

Kanesaki was heartbroken when he found out that Yagami was dating a girl, it made his crush on the younger man seemed to be nothing but a hopeless dream. For how long had he tried to gain Yagami's affections, only to turn out to be a disappointment.

The heartbroken teenager went missing in school for a whole week, before coming back in a rather pathetic state. Yagami was furious when he saw the pathetic state of Kanesaki, cornering him one day after their module and giving him a lecture.

"_Where have you been this whole week Kane-senpai?"_

_Kanesaki sulked a little, not wanting to meet Yagami's eyes, afraid that his eyes will betray him. "Home." Being in an acting module does help a little in this kind of situation._

"_Don't lie to me! Do you think that I'm stupid! Do you know how worried I was?" Yagami frowned, he has never seen his senpai so upset before, and he had absolutely no idea why. Kanesaki just kept silent, not answering to Yagami's question._

"…_I went drinking, happy?" _

_Yagami widened his eyes in surprise, his senpai never drinks, ever. So he thought that Kanesaki must have been joking with him._

"_Liar! You never drink before, so what makes you think that you'll get away with it with that illogical excuse?"_

_Kanesaki shrugged his shoulders slightly and walked off at that, saying softly before he left. "Ask Masa if you don't believe it."_

_After that, Yagami went to search for the 'Masa'__whom Kanesaki was talking about, he found the guy along with his best friend._

"_Masa," Yagami said, "Kane-senpai said you guys went drinking with him, is that true?"_

"_Hmm? Ouji? Why the sudden question?" Nakagauchi Masataka asked._

"_Just answer me." Yagami said, giving the other guy a stern look._

"_Yeah he did, why?"_

"_Why did he drink? For all I know he never drinks." Yagami asked, the concern in his voice was so obvious to everyone except himself._

"_That my dear prince, you'll never understand. Because you've never been heartbroken before." Masa answered._

"_Heartbroken?" Yagami gave a very confused look and Masa's friend chuckled at that._

"_Yagami-kun, you're really naïve aren't you? Kanesaki-kun has been depressed for the past week because his crush found a lover." Masa's best friend, Baba Toru answered._

"_Kane-senpai has a crush on someone? How come I never knew of it? Who's the girl?"_

_Both Masa and Baba sighed a little at Yagami's question, silently pitying Kanesaki a little. "That, we can't tell you Ouji." Masa said. "We promised Kane that we won't say a word to anyone."_

"_But I'm his best friend! How come I know nothing of it?"_

"_Our order was 'Don't tell anybody, __**especially**__ Yagami.'__**, **__go figure it out." Masa stressed on the word 'especially'._

_Yagami frowned even more at that. "Why_ _wouldn't Kane-senpai let me know who his crush is?", he thought to himself. "Never mind then, I'll just go ask him myself__**.**__", Yagami told the two, before walking off to his class._

"_Poor Kane, Yagami will never be able to realize that the 'crush' he kept talking about was he himself the whole time." Masa said after Yagami was out of their ear sight._

"_Let's just let things run on their own, I'm sure it'll be fine." Baba told Masa, linking their hands together, as they walked off in the opposite direction._

"_Just like what happened between us," Masa smiled at his best friend._

"_Right."_

A confused Yagami meant a frustrated Yagami. He was so focused in finding out who Kanesaki's crush was that he wasn't paying attention in some of his modules.

"Yagami-kun, can you please pay more attention in class?"

"Sorry sensei." Yagami apologized, trying to focus on his modules, but his mind once again trailed off towards Kanesaki, his heart clenched a little at remembering the hurt and depressed look he saw on his best friend's face, wondering why Kanesaki didn't tell him about it.

* * *

It was lunch time, and Kanesaki was sitting alone at the corner of the cafeteria, frowning as he recalled what Yagami said to him that morning.

"_Don't lie to me! Do you think that I'm stupid! Do you know how worried I was?"_

"_Was he really worried about me? But even if he does, it must have been because of the fact that I'm his best friend"__**,**_ Kanesaki thought to himself as he continued eating his lunch, not even noticing that he had guests with him.

"Still thinking about Ouji?"

Kanesaki managed to hide his surprise and nods solemnly.

"He seems really worried about you."

"Must be the 'best-friend' kind of worrying."

"You should have seen his reaction when we told him that you ordered us not to say anything, _especially_ him."

"You guys what?" Kanesaki nearly facepalmed in front of the other two. "Are you guys trying to get me more miserable?"

"Woah, chill Kane." Masa said, "We're just trying to help." Baba nodded along with his best friend.

Kanesaki only sulked even more. "Look guys, I'm not as lucky as the both of you. For Kami-sama's sake, he has a _girl_friend."

"So what? He can be bi for all I care."

"You're just trying to make me feel better." Kanesaki sighed.

Masa just shrugged his shoulders at that, "Just trying to help."

"Sometimes I'm jealous of the both of you, even thought you guys are 'best friends', it's so obvious that you guys are something more than that." Kanesaki eyed his two friends enviously.

"Hey, don't be jealous. Maybe soon you and Ouji will become something that is more than 'best friends' maybe?" Masa tried to comfort Kanesaki a little.

Kanesaki only shook his head, going back to his lunch. And the other two sighed together, feeling pity for their heartbroken friend.

"_Kane-senpai!" _ Someone almost shouted across the cafeteria, and Kanesaki felt like facepalming himself, Masa and Baba gave a sympatric look as the owner of the voice walks closer.

"Kane-senpai, I've been looking for you." Yagami walked over, not even bothering looking at the other two who was with Kanesaki. "We need to talk. _Now_."

Kanesaki sighed, looking up at his hopeless crush. "Can it wait? I'm still eating."

"Fine, meet me at the sakura tree near the library, I'll be waiting." And Yagami just walked off.

After Yagami was out of ear shot, Masa spoke first. "What do you think he wants with you Kane?" Kanesaki remained silent and only shrugged at the question.

"Well I guess we'll just let you finish with lunch first." Baba said, Masa nodded along with his best friend. Kanesaki made a hand signal, telling them that it's okay if they leave. And the two walked off, leaving the other guy on his own.

Kanesaki sighed again as he finished with his lunch, making his way slowly to the place where Yagami was waiting for him. When he reached, he saw Yagami standing there, under the lone Sakura tree, the one that was rumored that if you kissed under that tree, you and your partner will be able to have a very smooth relationship.

_Ironic._ Kanesaki thought to himself, because there was no way that he is going to be able to kiss Yagami anytime, much less under _that_ tree. He just stood away from Yagami's view, silently admiring the guy for a while. _Wished you were mine._ Kanesaki thought sadly, before sighing and walked over to the waiting guy.

"Took you long enough Kane-senpai." Yagami said as he saw Kanesaki walking towards him.

"Sorry. So what was it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Why didn't you tell me you have a crush?" Yagami asked.

_Damn, this was the last question__I wanted to answer_, thought Kanesaki. "…"

"Why are you keeping silent? Don't tell me you're crushing on Shizune-chan?" Yagami accused, Kanesaki wanted to run away that instant.

"I have no interest in your girlfriend Yagami."

"Then who is it? Who are you crushing on exactly? And why is it that you can't tell _me _of all people? _Me _who is your best friend?"

Kanesaki wanted to answer**: **_'That's the whole reason! Because it's you! __**You**__ are the one I'm crushing on! Not your damn whore of a girlfriend!'__**,**_but naturally he couldn't say that out loud to his best friend, otherwise their friendship will definitely strain.

"Because that's just how things are." He answered instead.

"What do you mean by 'Because that's just how things are'? My best friend is depressed for the whole week, and I couldn't do anything because said best friend wouldn't let me know what was happening!" Yagami said angrily, his fists were clutched onto Kanesaki's clothes, and he was looking downwards, not wanting Kanesaki to see that he's on the verge of crying already.

"…It's just because nothing good will come out if I told you…"

Yagami looked surprised at Kanesaki's answer, "Why wouldn't it?"

Kanesaki sighed inwardly, wondering how is he going to explain to Yagami without letting him know the truth.

"Because I don't want our friendship to strain." Kanesaki said almost inaudibly.

Yagami gave a very confused look, "How would it strain our friendship?" he asked. _I've really never seen Kane-senpai so down, just who is the person that caused him so much pain?_ If only he knew that _he_ was the cause of it.

"It's just very complicated Yagami, you wouldn't understand."

"How am I suppose to understand when you _refuse_ to tell me anything?"

Kanesaki was losing his temper, he really wanted this conversation to be over so that he can go mope in a corner. "And how am I suppose to tell you anything when _you_ are the cause of it?" _Shit! That wasn't what I was supposed to say!_ Kanesaki felt extremely conflicted right now, why of all times he had to say the wrong thing now?

"Wait…" Yagami was stunned by his senior's answer, "Repeat what you said Kane-senpai."

"N-nothing!"

"You said something! I swear to Kami-sama I heard it!"

"I said nothing!"

"You did! You said something about my fault! Why is it mine?"

Kanesaki finally lost his temper, "Are you that blind? Can't you see that the one I'm crushing on is _you_? Of course it's your fault!" But right after he said it, he immediately regretted it, facepalming himself on the spot.

Yagami was totally stunned beyond words, his senpai, his best friend, was actually crushing on _him_? _Him_ of all people in the school? _No wonder he was depressed…_

"Kane-senpai…"

"I'm sorry Yagami, I really am, you can curse me, look down on me, hit me, you can even stop being friends with a guy like me if you want."

"Kane-senpai…Look up."

Kanesaki slowly looked up at Yagami, afraid to see the disgust in his friend's eyes. _Why am I so stupid…?_ But what happened then, was the _least_ expected thing in his life.

Yagami kissed him on the lips.

Kanesaki was too stunned for words this time, "Y-**Y**agami?" His face was a little flushed at the other's action.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I wouldn't have to keep up with this façade if you'd told me earlier." Yagami spoke softly.

"Façade?" Kanesaki was really confused now. "What do you mean by that?"

"I…I had always like Kane-senpai…since the very first day…" Yagami replied, looking down shyly, his cheeks flushing like a tomato. "But I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way…That's why I agreed to Shizune-chan when she asked me out. I didn't want to let people know that I was interested in guys."

"Y-You mean, you've always…"

"Been having a crush on you? Yes."

Kanesaki almost wanted to cry from happiness right then, the guy that he likes, _love even_, just told him that he was practically having the same feelings as him since they met. Kanesaki pinched himself on his cheek, checking whether was he in a dream or not. But when he felt the little pain, he nearly jumped in ecstacy, hugging Yagami close to himself.

"Yagami…You have no idea how long I've wanted to hug you like this." Kanesaki said softly into Yagami's ear, making the younger man blush, as he leaned against the older male.

Kanesaki released his hold on Yagami a little, before tilting Yagami's head up to give him a soft kiss on the lips, his body pressing close to Yagami's. The younger kissed back, his hands holding onto the other's shoulders, gripping it. Kanesaki then licked Yagami's bottom lip, silently asking for permission. The shorter man parted his lips slightly, and Kanesaki slid his tongue inside, thoroughly tasting the mouth that he's been wanting for a long while. Yagami made a soft moan as Kanesaki sucked on his tongue and he wrapped his arms around the taller man, wanting to get more of him.

After a few more minutes of make out session, the two finally parted lips, both panting a little, but smiling nonetheless.

"Yagami, will you be my boyfriend?" Kanesaki asked, his hands holding onto the other's.

"Yes Kane-senpai." Yagami blushed a little again, "I'll love to."

_This tree really works._ Kanesaki thought to himself as he gave Yagami another kiss on his cheek. "I'll walk you to your class." Yagami smiled and nodded. The two of them walked together, their hands linking together as they do so.

The very next day, the cohort was rather shocked when Yagami insulted his own girlfriend, calling her a whore who likes to sleep around with many guys and broke up with her. But surprisingly, no one was shocked when they see Kanesaki wrapping his arms around Yagami's shoulders and walking alongside him in between classes.

* * *

Kanesaki went out of the bathroom after twenty minutes, and went to the kitchen to find the dishes already set on the table, with his 'wife' standing there waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Yagami chuckled softly.

"I was thinking about how beautiful my 'wife' looked in an apron and got carried away." Was Kanesaki's reply as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Yagami's waist, kissing the other on the cheek.

"You pervert."

"You know you love it when I do perverted things to you."

Yagami blushed a little at that, and Kanesaki slid his hands lower, cupping Yagami's ass and groping it, making the man gasp a little in surprised.

"Ken!" Yaagmi blushed a little more, his hands trying to push Kanesaki away.

"Hmm…? What is it Ren?" Kanesaki replied teasingly, breathing softly into Yagami's ear, making the other shiver slightly.

"Don't do this while we're about to have lunch."

"Which? This?" The older male nipped on the younger male's ear, "Or this?" And Kanesaki traced his hands to the front, nearing the other's crotch. Yagami made a very soft moan at that.

"Neither. Otherwise you won't want to know the consequences." Yagami answered sternly.

"Fine fine, Ouji-sama's getting angry already." Kanesaki chuckled, moving to sit down on the chair. "We'll just save it for later ne?" Yagami chose to remain silent as he sits down next to Kanesaki.

Lunch went by quite silently, apart from the occasionally flirting from Kanesaki of course. And after lunch, Kanesaki helped out with the dishes while Yagami took a break, drinking a cup of coffee while watching Kanesaki do the dishes. After Kanesaki finished with the dishes, Yagami was already gone from the kitchen. Smirking slightly, Kanesaki went up to their bedroom, to find Yagami lying on his back on the bed, eyes closed and resting. Kanesaki smiled to himself as he closed their door, locking it with a 'click' sound, and slowly headed towards their bed.

* * *

**Hands up if you want some *coughsmexcough* in the next chapter! :D *gets wacked***

**Anyways, so how do you think of it? Hate it? Love it? ****Please read and review guys~ Thanks! And no flamming!**

YukiKitsune103


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Heya~ I'm back with the second chapter of this slash fic. And I'm just saying this, this chapter is my very first chapter involving sex scenes, so this chapter might not turn out well because of that. **

**Credits again to my dearest friend Yumi, for proof-reading this chapter. :3**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, Sex in this chapter, Eventual threesomes, Pairing of real people, OOCness. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei, not me. As for the Myu actors, they belong to their respective companies I guess. :/**

* * *

As Kanesaki made his way towards their bed, Yagami stirred a little, rolling over to his side. Kanesaki chuckled softly towards himself at that, thinking that his 'wife' looked so cute when he rolls over in his sleep. Slowly, he climbed up the bed, laying next to Yagami, watching the soft rise and fall from his chest. Yagami flutter his eyes open slightly and Kanesaki smiled at him.

"How long have you been up here?" Kanesaki asked, kissing Yagami softly on the forehead.

"About 20 minutes I think." Was the reply.

"That long?" Kanesaki raised his brows at that, his hand stroking Yagami's hair gently, playing with those soft locks, and leaning down to kiss the younger's cheek this time.

"Just admit that you're slow when you're doing the dishes Ken." Yagami smirked a little at Kanesaki's statement. Kanesaki saw the smirk on his partner's face and grinned slightly.

"20 minutes isn't that long Ren."

"I can finish them in 10, want to bet?"

"You're on, winner gets to give a command to the loser. Deal?"

"Deal. I'm definitely winning this." Yagami said confidently.

"We'll see." Kanesaki gave a sly smile, already thinking of plans to make Yagami lose the bet so that he can try something on his partner. He felt his nether regions stirring a little at the thought.

Yagami knew he was in trouble when he agreed with the bet and saw the sly smile on Kanesaki's face, immediately regretting a little at agreeing with the bet. "What's with that smile?" he asked, rolling over onto his back and putting his arms behind his head.

Kanesaki moved so that he's hovering above Yagami, leaning closely to the other and whispering into his ear. "Why don't you guess Ren?" Yagami shivered a little at the tone, his face blushing just a little. Kanesaki nipped his earlobe gently, and Yagami gave out a soft sound that was very close to a moan.

Kanesaki smirked when he heard the soft sound that escaped from Yagami's lips, and licked the lobe slowly, this time, the moan was more audible to the older male.

"K-ken…"

Kanesaki then started to plant kisses down Yagami's neck, his right hand caressing Yagami's face slowly, Yagami closed his eyes, face blushing and letting out a soft gasp when he felt Kanesaki sinking his teeth down into his skin and sucking on it, and lets out another soft moan. His hands left the back of his head to hold onto Kanesaki's shoulders, trying to push away the older male.

"K-ken… Not now…"

"Why not, Ren?" Kanesaki asked as he slowly slid his left hand into Yagami's shirt, caressing the other's body lightly.

"D-don't you need to go back to w-work?" Yagami replied, letting out another soft moan as his body shivered from Kanesaki's touch.

Kanesaki smirked at that. "Don't worry, I have the whole day off today." He answered, leaning up to capture Yagami's lips in a soft kiss, looking into Yagami's eyes lovingly. Yagami then relaxed his grip from the older male, not resisting anymore, and Kanesaki can only grin inwardly at his victory.

"And now I get to spent the whole day with my prince, let's do something fun." Kanesaki added, before kissing Yagami's lips again, this time a little more forceful, as his hands continued to caress Yagami's body gently and slowly. Yagami let out a surprised gasp when Kanesaki kissed him, before surrendering himself to the kiss.

Kanesaki nipped on Yagami's lips, silently asking for permission to gain entrance by licking along Yagami's lower lip. The younger parted his lips, and Kanesaki slid his tongue in, trying to lure the other's tongue out to play with his. His hands moved to part the other's legs, settling between them as his tongue teased Yagami's.

Yagami moaned softly as he felt Kanesaki's hands travelling up his body, brushing along several sensitive spots as he was drowned in a very heated battle of tongues. Kanesaki was sucking his tongue, and he was trying to avoid getting 'captured' by his partner. Sounds of kissing and slurping can be heard rather loudly at this time, so Yagami tried to stop himself from moaning too much by controlling himself, but failed in doing so, as Kanesaki was quite the skilled kisser.

Kanesaki stopped the kiss, and Yagami let out a soft groan of displeasure, the older male smiled at that, as much as his lover says he hates it, he secretly likes it a lot. Tugging Yagami's shirt up a little, Kanesaki slowly licked his way down the other's body, letting Yagami moan very softly in pleasure. He then traced his tongue around an erected nipple, teasing the nub softly, making Yagami arch his back towards the touch, while using one of his free hands to fondle with the other nub, rubbing it between his fingers.

"Nnn…"

The sounds that Yagami made were like music to Kanesaki's ears, and he continued doing the same action, occasionally pinching the nub or nipping it just to hear Yagami's surprised gasp. Yagami's face was flushed from all the attention that Kanesaki was giving him, and he was getting more and more aroused as the activity went on. As much as he doesn't like to engage in this kind of activities in the afternoon, Kanesaki was someone that he finds very hard to resist.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Ren?"

"N-no… You know how much I hate to do this kind of stuffs when it's not at night."

"You little liar," Kanesaki chuckled, his hand trailing down towards Yagami's crotch, stroking the bludge that was formed there, kissing Yagami's cheek. "your body seems to be enjoying it."

Yagami only flushed even harder at that, and didn't reply Kanesaki, who grinned widely. Kanesaki lifted Yagami's shirt, stripping him off it, and doing the same to his own, throwing both to a side and goes back to attacking Yagami's soft neck, his hand rubbing the front of Yagami's pants, making the younger moan softly as he subconsciously rubs back against Kanesaki's hand. Kanesaki pressed his body close to Yagami's, their bare skin coming into contact with each other, as he licks on the sensitive spot behind Yagami's ear, muttering softly into his lover's ear.

"Ren… Please? Take it as a celebration for me in getting promoted will you?"

Yagami wanted to downright refuse Kanesaki's words, but couldn't because that wouldn't be fair to Kanesaki, after all, he was the one who's providing for the two of them. Since Yagami's pretty much a 'househusband'.

"… Fine, just this once." Yagami answered softly in the end. Kanesaki would have jumped in joy if it weren't for the current situation. Instead, he looked down into Yagami's eyes lovingly, whispering the words "Thank you Ren." against the other's lips, and kissing him softly, as his hand moves down towards Yagami's pants, snaking his hand inside and grabbing a hold on the semi-hard organ, rubbing his hand against it.

Yagami, who was rather distracted with the kiss, lets out a pleasured moan when he felt Kanesaki's hand stroking his member, his eyes closed due to the pleasurable contact as well as the passionate kiss involving tongues which Kanesaki was giving him right now. And his arms were now wrapped around the other's neck.

"Mmm…" Getting a little bolder in his actions, Yagami trailed his hands down Kanesaki's back, then to the front, caressing the hard muscles on his lover's body. Kanesaki groaned a little when he felt Yagami's hand brushing along his nipple, and he nipped on the younger's lips at the touch.

Removing his hands from within Yagami's pants, Kanesaki instead brings his hands up to cup Yagami's face, deepening their kiss even further. Yagami groans a little in displeasure at the lost of contact, but couldn't resist a moan when Kanesaki grinded his hips against his. The pleasure tingling through his body as he tightens his hold on Kanesaki's neck, and grinding back against his lover.

"Mnn… K-ken…"

Kanesaki smiled against Yagami's lips when he heard his name escaping from those sweet lips, breaking the kiss, Kanesaki looked deep into Yagami's eyes and said softly against his lips.

"Ren, I want you."

Yagami blushed at the words, and nodded his head, leaning it against Kanesaki's. "I want you too." He replied softly. Kanesaki smiled, getting up to reach for the drawer by the bedside where they kept the lube, but his hand was stopped by Yagami's just as it was about to touch the drawer.

"Ren?" Kanesaki looked at his lover with a slightly confused look.

"Let me do it for you this time."

Kanesaki gave a very surprised look, "You sure you want to do this? I'm alright with it if you refuse to do it."

"Take it as my gift for congratulating you in your promotion. But this is the last time I'm doing it."

Kanesaki smiled at that, "Of course, my ouji-sama."

"What's with you guys and this 'ouji-sama' thing? I'm not a prince." Yagami argured.

"But to me, you are a prince. _My_ prince." Yagami blushed again, giving a surprised yelp when Kanesaki rolled them over so that he's above the older male, straddling a little on top of him.

"…" Yagami said nothing, instead he got off Kanesaki's body and move to kneel in between the other's legs, his hands trying to unbutton his lover's pants. Kanesaki spreads his legs a little wider, and lifting his hips up a little so that Yagami could remove his pants, leaving him in only his boxers and his very noticeable bludge at the front. Kanesaki looked up a little, wondering whether he should have stopped Yagami from doing this. Because ever since they started going out five years ago, the number of times whereby Yagami gave head to Kanesaki was very little, usually it was the other way round. No matter how much Kanesaki pleaded, Yagami just refused to do it, only giving in on certain occasions, but today's the first time ever that he had volunteered first.

Yagami blushed when he saw how aroused Kanesaki was, but he doesn't have a choice in going back on his words, so instead, he pulled down Kanesaki's boxers, releasing his hard length from its confinement. Kanesaki hissed softly when he felt the cool breeze on his heated skin. Yagami looked a little hesitant when he saw the older male's erected length, Kanesaki noticed that and said, "Don't force yourself if you don't want to Ren."

Yagami shook his head at that, "No, I want to do this." With that, Yagami bent down and gave an experiment lick on Kanesaki's cock, his eyes focused on the other, keeping an eye on his every action. Kanesaki groaned softly at the feel of Yagami's tongue on his cock, hissing softly as Yagami caressed the hard and long length with his hands.

A little pleased in hearing the soft groan coming from Kanesaki, Yagami slowly licked down the length, paying special attention to the center vein, his hands caressing his lover's inner thighs, he then nipped along the length, placing gentle kisses along it, and sucking softly at the tip, his tongue poking out to collect the precome leaking out from the tip.

"Nnn…" Kanesaki managed to groan softly, encouraged by the noise, Yagami took more of his lover's cock into his mouth, putting more pressure when sucking it, his hands stroking the lower part of it. Kanesaki's groan got a little louder as he used one hand to cover his face, which was slightly flushed from the attention Yagami was giving him.

"Ren… turn around, I'll prepare you as well. I don't want you to get hurt."

Yagami nodded, shifting his body so that his rear is facing Kanesaki as he continues to pay special attention to Kanesaki's cock. Kanesaki swiftly pulled down Yagami's pants and boxers, revealing soft and round flesh, Kanesaki ran his hands through the contours of Yagami's ass, making Yagami moan softly around his own cock.

"Ren, lean back a little."

Yagami bent so that his rear is closer towards Kanesaki, and the older parted Yagami's ass cheek gently, before leaning up to lick at his entrance, making Yagami groan in pleasure.

"Nnn… Ken…" Yagami mumbled softly as he sucks on the head of Kanesaki's cock, Kanesaki smiled inwardly as he licks around the rim, before darting his tongue inside Yagami's entrance, coating the inner wall with his saliva. Yagami moaned around Kanesaki's cock as he felt his lover's tongue inside him, taking more of Kanesaki's cock into his mouth, Yagami slowly bobbed his head up and down the long length the was around him.

Kanesaki found it hard to _not_ thrust into that warm mouth that was enveloping his cock, but he had to resist the temptation to do it, otherwise Yagami might get pissed with him and decided to stop what he's doing, not wanting to lose this special opportunity, Kanesaki instead of thrusting his hips into Yagami's mouth, he thrust his tongue further in, trying to find a certain spot that will cause his lover pleasure.

"Mmm…!" Kanesaki knew he found the spot when he heard the surprised moan coming from around his cock, and Kanesaki groaned in pleasure at the vibration around his cock. Deciding he couldn't wait anymore and he needed Yagami _now_, he called out to the other in a husky tone. "Ren… Enough, I need you, _now_."

Yagami released his mouth from Kanesaki's cock and looked back at him, his eyes a little glazed due to the pleasure. The younger got up, and the older removed his pants completely, before turning Yagami towards him, kissing him on the lips and inhaling his lover's scent in.

"How do you want it?" Yagami asked softly, his cheeks a little flushed as he wraps his arms around the older male.

"My way of course," Kanesaki smirked playfully, "on all fours."

Yagami said nothing as kneeled in front of Kanesaki with his back faced against him, the soft blush on Yagami's face already allowed Kanesaki to know what the other was thinking. Kanesaki pressed his hard length in between Yagami's ass cheek, muttering sweet nothings into Yagami's ear as the other's blush deepened. Yagami leaned his body close to the bed, his arms and legs supporting him as he looked back at his lover, smiling very softly at him.

Kanesaki growled huskily, "Ren, I'm going in." With that, Kanesaki slowly thrust his cock into Yagami slowly, not wanting to hurt the younger male, the older let out a low groan as he feels himself slowly being envelope by tight and warm heat. Yagami winced a little at the initial breach of his entrance, but slowly relaxing his body so that he can accommodate his lover's huge and long cock within him.

Once Kanesaki was fully inside of Yagami, he stopped moving as to let his lover get used to his cock inside him first. They stayed like this for a while, with Kanesaki leaning down to hold Yagami, asking him whether he's alright or not. Yagami then nodded his head, telling the other that he was fine and he can move if he wants to. So Kanesaki started thrusting slowly against Yagami, his hands holding onto the younger male's waist. Yagami moaned softly as he feels himself being filled up, Kanesaki leaned down again to kiss Yagami's neck softly, whispering words of comfort for the younger male.

The older traced his hands around Yagami's body, leaving light touches all over his body as he continues to thrust slowly into him, not wanting to take things too fast. He then licked the sensitive spot behind the other's ear, causing the other to let out another soft moan.

"Ken, you don't have to hold back…" Yagami said softly, turning a little towards the back.

"But I don't want to hurt you." His lover replied, who was still lightly cuddling his body.

"It's alright, it's not as if I'll break if you overdo it."

"But Ren…"

"I said it's fine Ken."

"…"

Yagami tilted his head more to one side, kissing his lover on the jaw, silently assuring him. "Don't need to worry, it might hurt, but I can take it."

"Ren…"

"You don't want to make me angry now do you?"

"… But it's for your own good Ren."

"I know what's good for me, and the only thing that is good for me right now if for you to _move_." Yagami said in a tone that was very dangerously close to anger.

"…Hai, ouji-sama." Kanesaki replied reluctantly, as he slowly increased the speed of his thrusts, and Yagami moaned in approval.

Even though it's actually Kanesaki who dominates in their relationship, the situation was actually reversed when it comes to the bedroom, as Yagami's actually the one who gives the 'order' in the bedroom and not Kanesaki. (But nobody really needs to know about that fact now do they? *winks*)

"Yes…" Yagami moaned as he threw his head back a little, "Just like that Ken… Do me hard and fast…"

Kanesaki only groaned at that as he continues to thrust into the other. His hand sliding up towards Yagami's chest, fondling with a nipple, causing Yagami to gasp softly in pleasure. Yagami turned his head in order to search for Kanesaki's lips, one hand holding to the older male for support as he did that. Kanesaki made sure to secure Yagami's hand properly, before turning his head towards the pair of lips that was searching for his, before indulging the younger in a slow kiss as he picked up his pace in thrusting.

The older then trailed his free hand down towards Yagami's cock, taking the heated member and stroking it, making Yagami moan in pleasure against his lips, and the sounds he made were slowly driving him insane with pleasure. As much as he doesn't want to speed up in order not to hurt his lover, Kanesaki couldn't help but get more and more turned on by the sounds that his lover made, increasing his pace as he tries to search for his lover's sweet spot.

"Nnaa… Ken! T-There…" Kanesaki knew that he found the spot when he heard Yagami said that, and focused on thrusting into the same place over and over again, the speed of his thrusts escalating.

"Nnn… Ren, your voice is so sexy… Turns me on so much…" The older male growled huskily into the younger's, causing him to flush red in the cheeks as he moaned in pleasure. Yagami's moans were getting louder and louder as Kanesaki thrust into him more, slowly driving him closer to the edge of release.

"K-Ken… I need more…"

Kanesaki slowed down a little at that, "Ren…", the older bit into the skin of the younger's where the shoulder and neck meet, causing Yagami to hiss softly at that. "Then ride me… Just like how you love to do it all the time…"

"Hnn… Been waiting for you to say that… Ken…" Yagami replied. Just like how Kanesaki prefers to do it when Yagami's on all fours, Yagami prefers to ride his lover because according to himself, he can gain more pleasure while doing so.

Kanesaki stopped in his thrusting and carried Yagami while the other was still inside him, and swiftly changed the position so that Yagami is now straddling on Kanesaki, with his legs wrapped behind the older's back and his arms around him. The two engaged in a battle of tongues, both trying to gain the upper hand and not the lower, and with hips thrusting against each other that led to moans of pleasure.

"Haa… Ken!" Yagami moaned when his sweet spot was hit again, his head thrown back in pleasure as his body arches gracefully, Kanesaki leaned down to suck on Yagami's nipple as the other continues to ride him. The younger's nails were digging into Kanesaki's flesh, but he made no objections about it. The older than slowly left a wet trail up Yagami's chest, and to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe and breathing into his ear.

"Nnn…"

Kanesaki took hold of Yagami's legs, and placed them on his shoulders, so can he can plunge deeper into Yagami's body, giving him more pleasure, the other wrapped his arms tightly around Kanesaki, sinking his teeth onto his shoulder as the older groan huskily in satisfaction.

"Nngh… Ren, so tight…" Kanesaki groaned as he thrusts his hips up into Yagami, the other was clenching his insides so much that Kanesaki was nearing the edge already, so he slid a free hand to the other's cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Yagami's face was flushed red, his body glistering with sweat and his hair a little messed up, and the moans that he gave out wasn't considered as soft already.

"Ken… I'm close…"

"Me too…"

"I want to come… by just feeling you Ken…" Yagami mumbled softly, trying to pry Kanesaki's hand off his cock. Kanesaki nodded his head, his hands moving to Yagami's hips, supporting his body with it as he thrusts into Yagami with more force, trying to bring him over the edge before himself.

"Haa! Ken…so good…more…" moaned Yagami.

"Nngh… Ren…" Kanesaki groaned again at his lover's voice, pushing Yagami down onto the bed and thrusts into his sweet heat faster and deeper, trying to satisfy his lover to the max. Yagami's arms and legs are wrapped around the older male, clinging onto him as though his life depends on it.

"Naah… Ken… Ken… love you so much…" Yagami chanted, his eyes glazed with pleasure as he clung tightly to his lover.

"Urgh… Love… you… too… Ren…" Kanesaki replied with every thrust into the other's body, holding the other closely towards him.

"K-Ken… comin-…" Without finishing his sentence, Yagami came between their bodies, dirtying both of their body with white streaks of cum, squeezing his insides as he do so, making it impossibly tight for Kanesaki.

"Urgh… Ren, so tight…" Kanesaki groaned deeply, giving a few more thrusts before he reached climax. Coating the other's walls with his release.

The two finally slowed down after their climaxes, both panting and sweating heavily, with Yagami's hands now wrapping loosely around Kanesaki's as the other went down to swoop a slow and deep kiss from him, both of them smiling in satisfaction after the kiss.

The two stayed like that for a few more moments before Kanesaki said, "Let's clean up shall we?"

"We should, and Toshiki is coming over for dinner later."

Kanesaki gave a mildly amused look, "Masuda-kun's coming over?"

"Yeah, he called before you returned home just now, saying that he has some questions he need to ask you regarding his school work."

"Is that so? Then we really need to get cleaned up, can you get up? I didn't overdid it did I?"

"I told you I'm not fragile Ken," Yagami said as sits up a little, wincing a little but smiling at his lover.

"You know that I'm still not quite convinced about it." Kanesaki replied as he got off the bed, before picking Yagami up bridal style into the bathroom. Yagami only pouted at that, causing Kanesaki to smile softly, kissing Yagami with a peck on the cheek.

After turning the shower on, Kanesaki rubbed Yagami's back gently, to apologise for his roughness a while back, the touch was simple, with no sexual intents in it, just pure love and affection for his lover. Yagami sighed softly in contentment at the administration, his head nodding off a little.

"You go get some rest later Ren, I'll cook dinner tonight."

Yagami was dozing off a little, so he nodded his head without any objections as Kanesaki's back rub is slowly driving him to slumber. Kanesaki quickly washed the both of them up, seeing how his lover is on the verge of falling asleep. After drying the both of them up, Kanesaki carried the half-asleep Yagami out to their bed, slowly laying him there as he search for their clothes. Yagami dressed himself up drowsily, and promptly fell asleep on it when he was done. Kanesaki chuckled as he tucked his prince into bed quietly, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead, before leaving the room to prepare for the dinner later.

"Good night, my ouji-sama."

* * *

**And so Masu's gonna appear in the next chapter most likely, what will happen then? Stay tuned in two weeks time~ xD**

**Jokes aside, so how do you think of the *coughsexcough* scene? Hate it? Love it? ****Please read and review guys~ Thanks! And no flamming!**

YukiKitsune103


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: I just realized that I tend to finish my TeniMyu fic faster then my TeniPuri one... :3 Took me a couple of weeks to finish that, but it only took me a week to finish with this... **

**Thought I'll just post this first, I'll re-post it when my friend finishes with the checking and corrected any possible mistakes I might have... :3**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, Oral sex in this chapter, Eventual threesomes, Pairing of real people, OOCness. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei, not me. As for the Myu actors, they belong to their respective companies I guess. :/**

* * *

"Toshiki? Where are you going so late in the afternoon?" A lady in her mid forties asked a young man who was about to head out, wearing checked t-shirt and a hoodie jacket, as well as a pair of three-quarter jeans, plus a casual sling bag on his shoulder.

"I'm going over to Ren-nii's place for dinner, plus he mentioned that Kanesaki-sensei is there as well, and I want to ask him about my homework." The young man replied.

The woman nodded, before waving to the young man, "Don't go there too late okay?"

"Hai, okaa-san." The young man replied as he finishes with wearing his shoes and walked out of his house, making his way over to his childhood friend's place.

"Be back by eleven!" The woman added as young man walked away.

* * *

As Yagami continued to sleep upstairs, Kanesaki started to prepare for dinner, taking out the necessary ingredients needed to make a decent dinner for three.

After much thought, he decided to cook cod fish, teriyaki chickens, and some vegetables for the three of them. Taking the frying pan, he added a little amount of oil, heating the pan for a while, before adding the cod fish in, frying it until it has the correct colour.

Next up, the teriyaki chicken, repeating almost the same steps as when doing the cod fish. Only this time, after finishing with the chicken, he poured some teriyaki sauce along with some mayonnaise plus some vegetables.

Finally are the vegetables, this time, Kanesaki stir-fried them instead, and the smell that was spreading out was quite nice, so he thought to himself. And that makes the final dish that he's cooking.

Putting the dishes onto the table and using something to cover them up, Kanesaki went outside towards the living room, waiting for his lover's childhood friend to arrive.

Switching on the television, Kanesaki sat down onto the couch, flipping through channels, but gave up after a while when there was nothing to watch on the television. Instead, he opted to lean back against the couch, resting his eyes a little.

_*ding dong*_

The shook Kanesaki up from his short nap, standing up, he made his way towards the door, turning the knob open, revealing a young man in his early twenties with a sling bag on his shoulder.

"Yo Kanesaki-sensei."

"Didn't I say 'Kane-san' is fine Masuda-kun? I'm not a teacher."

"But I like calling you sensei." Masuda said, his tone carrying a hint of mischievous intent. "Where's Ren-nii anyway?"

"Ren's sleeping in his room at the moment, why don't you stop standing there and come in?" Kanesaki said, moving aside to let the other in.

"Thanks sensei." Kanesaki closed the door, turning around only to find a pair of lips on his.

"M-Masuda-kun!" Kanesaki scolded in a soft voice, but with no ill intent. "What if Ren comes down suddenly!"

"Ren-nii's a rather heavy sleeper sensei." Kanesaki had to admit, Masuda was right. "So I'm pretty sure he won't wake up so soon if he just slept." Masuda added, leaning up to kiss Kanesaki's lips again.

Silently agreeing with Masuda's words, Kanesaki responded to the kiss, his arms making their way around the younger male as he dropped Masuda's bag on the floor.

"I missed you, Kenta…" Masuda whispered softly against their lips. Kanesaki chuckled very softly at that, nuzzling his nose lightly against the other.

"We just saw each other this morning Toshi. And I did promise I'll see you tomorrow night didn't I?"

"But I still missed you." Masuda replied, looking into the elder's eyes lovingly.

Kanesaki chuckled softly, navigating the two onto the couch, letting Masuda straddle him as the resumed kissing, with Masuda's hands around his neck and his hands around Masuda's waist.

* * *

Kanesaki got to know Masuda through Yagami, when Yagami brought Masuda home one day last year. And Kanesaki found himself getting into deep trouble when he agreed to tutor the younger male.

"_Ken, this is Masuda Toshiki, my childhood friend, whom I also treat as a younger brother. Toshiki, this is Kanesaki Kentarou, my best friend in college." Yagami introduced. (They didn't really want others to know about their relationship.)_

_Kanesaki nodded to the other teen as they shook each other's hand. "You can call me 'Kane-san' if you want. Yoroshiku." _This kid is rather…good looking._ Kanesaki thought to himself then._

"_Yoroshiku." Masuda replied._

"_Toshiki, your Mathematics isn't very good right? How about I get Ken to help you, he's pretty good in it." Yagami added, since Kanesaki was his mathematics tutor during college, and his lover was pretty good in that subject._

"_I'm fine with it." Masuda replied nonchalantly._

"_I don't think there's any problem with it either." Kanesaki said as well._

Soon the tutoring started, at first it was going pretty well, but as the days went by, Kanesaki found himself taking more and more interest in his lover's childhood friend. Then once, when Kanesaki visited Masuda's house for another tutoring session, things started to go a _little_ off track.

"_Welcome Kanesaki-sensei." Masuda said when Kanesaki went to his house to tutor him mathematics one day._

"_Thanks Masuda-kun, and I told you many times, 'Kane-san' is fine enough." The teen shrugged slightly at that. "Where are your parents?"_

"_They went out, won't be coming back until late at night." Was the reply._

"_Ah, I see. Your room or the living room then?"_

"_My room of course, everything's there."_

"_Alright then."_

_That was when things strayed off, because by then, Kanesaki already admitted to himself silently that he carried a love interest in the younger teen, even though he was fully aware that he's in a relationship with Yagami, but there is something about the teen that seemed to attract him._

_As the two started on their study session, Kanesaki couldn't help but stare at the rather attractive teen opposite him, and because the teen was wearing a sleeveless shirt, the muscles on his arms are very visible. Even the pair of jeans he was wearing was hugging at all the correct places._

"_Kanesaki-sensei, don't you think it's getting a little hot in here?" Masuda asked after an hour, and Kanesaki realized that his voice was a little deeper than usual when saying it. Kanesaki nodded his head a little, totally not saying that the only reason that was making him feel hot was just sitting right opposite him._

_To say Kanesaki was a little shocked when Masuda removed his shirt, revealing hard and well-built muscles. It took him quite a huge amount of will-power not to jump the teen opposite him._

_At the very same time, Masuda was trying to figure out how to __**seduce**__ his tutor, because ever since Yagami introduced Kanesaki to him, Masuda has been attracted to the older male. He knew that he was gay since Junior High, he had even been in a relationship before. That's why he knew at first sight that he was attracted to Kanesaki. And for all he knows, Kanesaki wasn't attached, so he thought of trying his luck on the older male. _

_But being only nineteen then, Masuda can't exactly ask Kanesaki out, that's why he resorted to using seduction, that way, he could also try and find out if the older held an interest in him as well._

_Kanesaki found himself losing concentration on tutoring Masuda as the younger keep doing __**stuffs**__ that seemed to be distracting him. Like stretching of body, letting out rather suggestive sounds which he tried to pass it off as fatigue, and he's pretty sure that the teen was looking at him more than the books that are on the table._

"_So in order to get this answer, you must use the square root of this, then multiply by four. After that you use that answer to divide this and you'll get the final answer." Kanesaki said, and found that Masuda was staring at him and not the book. "Is there something wrong Masuda-kun?"_

"_Sensei, do you have a girlfriend?"_

"_No, why?" He didn't have a __**girl**__friend, but a __**boy**__friend, but he regretted that he didn't add the second part out, because if he did, maybe things wouldn't be as crazy as what would happen next._

"_Good. Because I like sensei."_

_Kanesaki's eyes widen a little at that. _Is he trying to confess?_ He asked himself. Sure, he likes the teen, but he sure didn't expect Masuda to like him back. "Excuse me?"_

"_I said I like you, Kanesaki-sensei."_

"_I mean, why?"_

"_Sensei's handsome."_

"_That's all?"_

"_And hot."_

"_You do know that we're both guys right?" Kanesaki said, wanting to divert the topic so as to not get himself into deeper trouble._

"_So? Does that bother you? The idea of two guys being together?"_

"_No-" But before Kanesaki could continue his sentence, a pair of lips already claimed him. He tried to resist by pushing the other away, but his body doesn't seemed to be cooperating with him, instead he found himself pulling the teen closer, knocking over some of the stationeries on the table as he responded Masuda's kiss. _

**Ren… I'm sorry… I tried…but I couldn't resist…**

"_Ho… Sensei lied." Masuda smirked towards Kanesaki when the kiss broke._

"_Shut up."_

"_So you like me too huh?"_

"_So what if I said yes?"_

_Masuda smirked even more and leaned down to kiss Kanesaki again, this time, the older responded willingly against the younger's lips, showing Masuda that he wasn't really inexperienced (after all he has Yagami to help with it), though he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it. _Ren must never find out about this.

_Masuda was really surprised that Kanesaki shared the same feelings back, he really was. He would have thought that Kanesaki and Yagami were together, seeing how close they are, but judging from how things are going now, he's really delighted that Kanesaki shared the same feelings back._

"_Never let Ren know about this alright?" Kanesaki said after they kissed a few more time._

"_Wouldn't dare sensei." Smirked the younger. "Should we… Stop lessons for today?" He added with a rather suggestive wink towards Kanesaki. "Teach me __**something**__ else."_

"_And what would that __**something**__ else be?" Kanesaki quirked an eyebrow at that. _Masuda-kun's very… Forward… Unlike Ren…_ He thought to himself. _Could this be why? I'm attracted to his straightforwardness?

"_I don't know, I was thinking that you might know sensei." Replied Masuda in a teasing tone. And Kanesaki took that as an invitation, throwing away all sensible reasoning as he unceremoniously threw then teen onto the bed and taught him a new 'lesson' that afternoon._

* * *

"Hnn… Kenta…" Masuda moaned slightly as Kanesaki sucked on his neck softly, not enough to leave a hickey there, as he held onto the shoulder of the older male, his head tilted to a side so that Kanesaki can have better access to it.

Kanesaki moved his hands inside Masuda's shirt, caressing the well-trained muscles that belonged to the younger man, letting his fingers brush by sensitive nipples. Masuda thrust his hips against Kanesaki's, letting the fabric or their jeans rubbing each other, which resulted in a small gasp coming from the both of them.

Kanesaki could feel his pants tightening as they make out session went on, and Masuda sure wasn't hiding the fact that he too, was getting aroused, by taking one of Kanesaki's hand and placed it at the front of his pants, letting the older feel his own hardening length.

"Someone's rather eager already isn't it?" Kanesaki teased Masuda slightly.

"Says the one who's feeling eager as well Kenta." Masuda replied with a mischievous smile, resulting in Kanesaki groping his butt lightly. "Want me to help with your _problem_?" He added, letting his hands brush along Kanesaki's crotch.

"Since we can't go all the way with Ren sleeping upstairs, why not?" Kanesaki answered, "But you've got to make it quick Toshi." He added, leaning back against the couch and spreading his legs to accommodate Masuda.

"You know I would and I could." The younger smirked back, getting off Kanesaki's lap to kneel down in front of him, his fingers nimbly unbuttoning Kanesaki's jeans, his hand going inside to fondle with Kanesaki's hardening cock, before releasing it from its confines. Kanesaki let out a small gasp when Masuda's hand was on his cock, slowly trying to work it to life.

Unlike Yagami who rarely gives Kanesaki head, Masuda was quite the opposite, in fact, he's very good according to Kanesaki's standard. Then again this might be one of the reasons why he decided on having this 'affair' with Masuda.

Masuda took Kanesaki's cock into his mouth, sucking the hardening organ lightly, his hands stroking it to stimulate it more, making Kanesaki groan softly in pleasure as he jerked his hips lightly into Masuda's mouth.

"Patience Kenta." Masuda chuckled lightly as he pumped the organ, his tongue darting out to tease the tip of Kanesaki's cock, Kanesaki threw his head back lightly, placing an arm over his eyes as his lover continued to tease him.

The younger then started enveloping the entire length into his mouth, humming in satisfaction as he felt Kanesaki's cock harden around his mouth, looking up at his lover with a lewd face, which made Kanesaki groan at the sight.

"Toshi, if you don't speed up anytime soon, Ren might wake up…"

"Che. Kenta's no fun." Masuda made a mock annoyed face, tugging on his lover's cock to full hardness, and Kanesaki had to bite his lips hard at that. Masuda pumped the hardened organ a couple of times, before placing his lips at the tip of it, giving if soft gentle kisses, before taking the whole of it into his mouth at one go, making Kanesaki curse softly at that.

Kanesaki couldn't help but groan at how _hot_ Masuda looked when sucking him off, his hand moving to push aside the younger's hair so that he can see his face more. Masuda continued bobbing his head up and down Kanesaki's cock, making soft moans that drove the older crazy with pleasure.

The two were so occupied with what they're doing, that they didn't notice a pair of footsteps coming down from the stairs, it was only when Kanesaki heard a third voice and immediately signal the other by tugging on his hair hard. Masuda groaned in displeasure, but his eyes widened in shock when he too, heard the third voice. And then the same thought went through their mind.

"Ken… Is Toshiki here? I think I heard his voice from upstairs."

_Shit! Ren's awake!_

* * *

**Cliffhangers are good, no? 8D**

**This chapter was supposed to go longer, but I'm feeling rather _evil_ for some reason recently, so I decided to cut the rest of it into another chapter... xD;;;**

**Things aside, so how do you think of the chapter? Hate it? Love it? ****Please read and review guys~ Thanks! And no flamming!**

YukiKitsune103


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: I'm SO sorry for not updating this fic, it's been like ALMOST 4 MONTHS! *shot* Then again it's hard to write a fic when I have to focus on studying... xP (In case you didn't read that I actually mentioned on my profile that school just started and updates will be VERY slow) And I have to apologise again before hand, because I will continue to drag the next chapter of my Alpha fic longer, since I plan to work on Sanada's birthday fic, which hopefully, I can complete it by the 21st... m(_ _)m**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, Sex in this chapter, Eventual threesomes, Pairing of real people, OOCness. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei, not me. As for the Myu actors, they belong to their respective companies I guess. :/**

* * *

Masuda immediately removed his lips from Kanesaki's cock, and Kanesaki quickly tucked himself back in, trying to make it as though nothing has happened within the last few minutes, whereas Masuda immediately jumped onto the couch, leaning against it and turning his body to the back, waiting for Yagami to appear.

"Hai~ I'm here Ren-nii!" He said in a cheerful voice, a smile plastered onto his face as he saw Ren walking towards the living room. Kanesaki looked over towards Yagami and gave him a small smile which the other male returned.

Yagami smiled towards both males with a sleepy smile, and walked towards the kitchen with the intention of washing his face. As he did that, Masuda and Kanesaki, who were at the living room, stole a little more time for themselves, this time only sharing some touches and kisses, and managing to break apart just in time as Yagami returned to the living room.

Masuda hopped over the couch and went over to hug Yagami, like a little brother will do to his older, making Yagami chuckle softly at that. "Took you long enough to sleep, Ren-nii."

"Gomen Toshiki, I was quite tired, that's why." And Kanesaki did not miss the gaze that Yagami had directed over to him, whereas Masuda seemed oblivious about it.

"I'm hungry, can we start dinner now?" Masuda grinned towards his brother like figure, while trying to pull him into the kitchen.

"Hai, you're really hungry aren't you Toshiki." Yagami smiled lightly, before calling out towards Kanesaki who was still in the living room, "Ken, dinner time, so stop watching the TV."

"I'm famished!" Masuda replied, making his way over and quickly sat down on one of the chairs, Yagami gave another chuckle, seeing as how the person he treats as a real brother acting all child-like in front of him, which made him think by the way, was extremely adorable.

"Hai, have you asked Ken about your homework while I'm sleeping?"

And from the sheepish look Masuda gave him, Yagami can safely assume that Masuda has forgotten about his homework, and shook his head slightly.

"Just how are you going to pass your exams if you keep forgetting to get help from your homework Toshiki?" He lectured.

"Gomenasai, Ren-nii." Masuda apologized, and Yagami ruffled the younger's hair lightly.

Kanesaki then decided to walk into the kitchen, and Yagami caught the slight frown on his face. "Ken? Is something wrong?"

"Kanesaki-sensei, what's wrong?" Masuda asked as well, worrying about Kanesaki as well.

"Gomen Ren, Masuda-kun, I don't think I can join you guys for dinner." Kanesaki said with a small frown.

"Why, did something come up?" Yagami asked.

"It's not really a big thing, it's just that Masa called up, saying that Genki got dead drunk in the bar and he can't bring him back all by himself."

"What happened to Genki-nii?" Masuda asked in concern.

Ookawa Genki was Yagami and Kanesaki's friend from college as well, and Masuda knows him as well, since he's one of Yagami's good friend, because Masuda likes to tag along with Yagami at times, that's why he got to know some of Yagami's friend.

"Masa said that he got into a bad argument with Kento, and dragged him to drink." Masuda gave a confused look at that, wondering who was this 'Kento' that Kanesaki was talking about.

Yagami noted the confused look on Masuda's face and said, "Kento is Genki's lover, I don't think you've met him before, Toshiki." And Masuda nodded lightly, signaling that he understood. "Ken, you should go then, I'll save some of the dishes for you."

"Thanks Ren, I'll be off now." Kanesaki said as he turned and started making his way towards the living room.

"Be safe Kanesaki-sensei!" Masuda shouted, which Kanesaki replied with an "I will!"

Right after Masuda heard the door click, a small smirk appeared in his face, "So it's just the two of us tonight, ne Ren-nii?"

"Don't try using that tone on me young man, just because Ken isn't at home doesn't mean that I'll agree with what you're about to do next. Plus, you still have homework to be done."

Masuda pouted lightly at that, "After my homework is done then?"

Yagami thought for a moment, it didn't sound like a bad idea at all, in fact, all odds are not against them, but then again, he's already rather tired from their (Kanesaki and his) activity during the afternoon, but the puppy eyes Masuda was giving him in swaying his decisions. _Ken won't be home most likely, since he would most likely be staying over at Genki's to take care of him._ A voice inside him said, plus the fact that he didn't get to spend much time with his 'younger brother' recently made him give in.

"After your homework that is."

Masuda grinned like a fox, giving Yagami a big hug. "So I can stay over? Kanesaki-sensei won't be back right?"

Yagami nodded his head, "Yes, you can stay if you want, but please remember to tell your family about it."

"Alright, alright, I got it already. I'll just call them after dinner okay? For now, let's eat! I'm really hungry!" Masuda whined.

Yagami chuckled lightly, "Sometimes just by looking at the way you act, one wouldn't believe that you just turned twenty-two this year, Shiki." letting the more affectionate nickname to come out form his lips. Masuda stuck his tongue out at that, making a face at Yagami.

"You know that I only act like this when I'm around you, Ren-nii."

"Hai hai, now, isn't someone hungry?"

"Me! Itadakimasu!" Masuda grinned as he tucked into his food, "Mmm~ This is delicious!"

"Itadakimasu." Yagami said, before digging in as well, eating the dishes in approval. "Ken has always been a better cook then me."

Masuda nodded along, eating his share of dinner like a kid would, making Yagami laughed softly at that, and when Yagami noticed that the younger had some rice on the corner of his lips, he leaned over and licked it off from the corner of Masuda's lips, making Masuda blush and grin at the same time, and shifted his face a little so that their lips met instead.

The kiss lingered for a little while before their lips parted, both males grinning towards the other. And Yagami was pretty sure he can feel Masuda's hand on his thighs, threatening to move upwards from under the table.

"After dinner _and_ homework, Shiki."

"Spoilsport." Masuda pouted lightly as he went back to eating his dinner, the same goes for Yagami. And the both ate the rest of their dinner in silence, but not without Masuda's occasional brush of leg against Yagami's, making the older frown at that.

"Continue doing that Shiki, and you won't get anything at all tonight."

"But Ren-nii, I missed you, and we haven't been together for a while already."

Yagami finished the last bite of his dinner with a soft 'Gochisosama' before replying Masuda, "I know Shiki, but I'm really tired today, so please? After your homework." He wasn't lying when he said he was tired, he really did feel tired, and thinks that he might have fallen sick, but he didn't want to worry both Kanesaki and Masuda, that's why he's been trying to pass it off as fatigue.

And that's when Masuda noticed the slight eye bags under Yagami's eyes and felt guilty that he kept pestering his 'older brother', so he hung his head down guiltily and answered, "Hai. Gomenasai Ren-nii."

"Thanks for understanding Shiki." Yagami said, and placed a kiss on the younger's forehead, and kept some of the food aside in case Kanesaki decided to return home late in the night and not staying over and their friend's place. After which he left the kitchen and towards the living room, switching on the television and watching it.

Masuda continued to eat on his own in the kitchen, wondering whether he should just let Yagami rest for tonight, even though he really wanted to be with his 'brother', but the lethargic look on Yagami's face just now is giving him second thoughts. And he really loves his 'brother' a lot, so maybe he should give his 'brother' time to rest.

"Gochisosama." Masuda finished his meal, and made the effort of cleaning everything up, including washing up the dishes, before heading out towards the living room where Yagami was at.

"I'll just go do my homework up at your room if you don't mind." The younger said, grabbing his bag from the couch. Yagami noticed the disappointment in Masuda's voice, and can't but help feel a little bad about it.

"Don't you need help in your work?"

"I can manage, you should rest Ren-nii."

"But wasn't the purpose of your visit today to ask Ken about your homework?"

"But Kanesaki-sensei isn't around right now, so I guess I'll just deal with what I can for now."

"…" Yagami didn't spoke for a while, looking at Masuda, who had a very guilty face on, and as the 'older brother' he should help his 'younger brother' right? "I'll help you then."

"Really?" Yagami nodded, and smiled when he saw Masuda's face perking up.

"And after you call your parents telling them that you're staying over, we can take a shower together after your homework is done." Masuda nodded eagerly at that, his previous frown turning into a small smile, which made the older smile wider as well. "I promise we will spend time together tonight."

Masuda hugged Yagami affectionately, nuzzling his 'older brother's' chest lightly, "Thanks Ren-nii."

"I know you really missed this Shiki, I missed this too." Yagami petted Masuda's head lightly, "Now let's go up shall we?" The younger nodded, grabbing his back and waiting for Yagami to stand up as well before heading towards the bedroom together, their hands linking together all the time.

Reaching Yagami's room, Masuda flopped onto the bed on his back, looking at Yagami as the older closed and locked the door, making his way over to the bed and sitting on it.

"Now, which questions don't you understand Shiki?"

* * *

After a whole hour of Maths questions, Masuda finally got his homework finished, and he couldn't be any gladder because it means that he'll finally be able to spend some private quality time with Yagami.

"Finally, at last!" Masuda grinned as he stretched his body, lying on his back with his arms and legs spread. Yagami was sitting up straight and chuckling softly at his 'younger brother's' act.

"Okay Shiki, call up your parents and tell them you'll be staying over before you forget, and then we'll shower together okay?"

"Hai~ I'll borrow your telephone downstairs okay?" Yagami nodded and Masuda literally ran down towards the living room where the telephone was, and immediately called his parents, telling them that he'll be staying over at Ren-nii's place tonight, and that he won't be home and that they don't have to worry about him since it is Ren-nii's place he's staying in after all.

"…hai hai, I know okaa-san, yeah, ja ne." Masuda then shouted so that Yagami who was in the room can hear him, "Ren-nii! Okaa-san say that it's fine for me to sleepover as long as I don't miss dinner tomorrow!" as he ran his way up into the room and flopping himself on to Yagami's bed.

Yagami got up to lock the door, before going back to his bed and nodded lightly, "That's good, shall we go shower then Shiki?" smiling brotherly towards the younger.

"Hai!" Masuda grinned, pulling Yagami into the bathroom, his hands going around the older as he leaned of a kiss, which Yagami complied immediately, his own hands going around Masuda's.

The younger then tugged on Yagami's shirt, indicating that he wanted them off, so the two of them broke the kiss so that Yagami could remove his shirt, followed by Masuda when Yagami whispered a soft "You too." towards the younger male.

Once the shirts were gone, both males took some time to appreciate the other's naked chest, before Masuda made the first move and started to tug on Yagami's pants, which the older gave no resistance to it. Smaller hands swiftly undid Yagami's belt, his pants dropping down leaving him in only his boxers, and Yagami repeated the actions towards the younger, once both are left in only their boxers, they engaged in another soft kiss, filled with nothing but love towards the other.

Kisses started to get more heated as hips grinded against each other, with the older being pressed against the wall as the younger tried to gain the upper hand for the fight of dominance, tongues sliding against another and hands groping each other.

"S-Shiki…" Yagami managed a very soft moan as Masuda sucked on his shoulder blade, not enough to leave a mark though, since both males didn't want to rouse suspicions. "Save that for later…"

Masuda nodded, but pressed his clothed member against Yagami's own, groaning lightly using a slightly huskier tone, "But you'll have to solve this problem later alright?" the younger smirk predatory at Yagami.

Yagami couldn't help but gasps lightly when he felt just how hard that younger male was, and couldn't resist grinding their hips more together, a silent promise that the younger will get what he wants later.

Both males striped the last remaining clothing from their body and stepped into the showers, washing the other up with light teases occasionally. "Ren-nii…" Masuda said as he washed Yagami's hair with shampoo.

"Yes Shiki?" Yagami replied while trying to look up at the young man who was washing his hair.

"You know that I really love you right?"

Yagami chuckled lightly, "Of course Shiki, why do you ask that?"

Masuda took the spray and washed off the shampoo from Yagami's hair and replied, "Because I always tend to cause Ren-nii problems, ever since we're kids, you've been taking care of me. And always helping me in getting out of difficult situations."

"That's because you're the brother that I can never have, and I love you for that Shiki." Yagami said as he reached for Masuda's neck, bringing it down closer to him.

Masuda kissed back when their lips touched, whispering against Yagami's lips, "Me too, I love you Ren-nii." he said with a smile. Yagami ruffled the younger's hair, before motioning him to sit down so that he can wash his hair. So Masuda followed Yagami's instruction, and sat down on the chair as the older applied shampoo onto his hair.

"I know Shiki, I know."

* * *

After many moments or kissing and groping inside the shower, the two finally emerged from the bathroom, fully clean and refreshed. Masuda walked out first, a small pout on his face because his attempt in trying to get Yagami to do it in the shower failed, as the older insisted that they did it in the room, on the bed, and not against the walls of the showers.

"I told you Shiki, no means no, and pouting won't help you at all."

"Fine, I got it already." Masuda replied with a sulking face, laying himself on the bed fully naked with his arms and legs spread out. Yagami walked over without a single article on his body as well, and laid down next to Masuda, with the younger turning his body towards him.

"Ren-nii…"

"Yes Shiki?"

"Can we spend some time _together_ now?"

"Whenever you want to."

Masuda then grinned widely, "Great! Now sounds like a good time!" and immediately attacked Yagami's lips, indulging himself in a hot and passionate kiss with his 'older brother'. Yagami responded to the kiss, his arms going around the younger's waist as he rolled them so that Masuda was above him.

"Can we don't go slow like usual? Because I want you, desperately…"

"Fine with me, I want you so badly too…"

"Ren-nii…" A flick of tongue across lips.

"Same old place."

Masuda reached for the bedside drawer, and took out the bottle of lube inside, squeezing a little bit out and coated his own member with it. "I won't be able to go slow at all tonight, Ren-nii."

"Not expecting you too Shiki." Yagami replied, and hissed lightly when Masuda spread his legs apart and thrust into him at one go with no preparations at all. "S-Shiki! At least warn me beforehand!"

Masuda held still for a while, letting Yagami to get himself adjusted, holding the older's body close to him, "Gomen Ren-nii, did it hurt?" he asked in a concerned tone, stroking the older male's hair gently. "I can't hold back…"

Yagami breathed deeply and relaxed his body, his legs wrapped weakly around Masuda. "Don't worry Shiki, just caught by surprise…" Yagami said, his hand petting on Masuda's head lightly, "Just let me get used to it a little more, and you don't have to hold back at all." Masuda nodded his head, burying it against the older's chest, tasting his 'older brother's' skin.

The younger tried to distract some of Yagami's pain by playing with his body, giving it light kisses and sucks, as well as some teasing, which made Yagami open his mouth, letting small sounds of moan coming through it.

"S-Shiki… It's okay if you want to move now."

"Really?" Masuda said with a bit of uncertainty, groaning just so lightly at the heat that's surrounding him. "Ugh… Ren-nii, you're so tight…" Yagami nodded his head as a form of confirmation, a small and light blush on his at Masuda's comment.

Masuda started to thrust into the older male's body, groaning every so often at the feel of Yagami's walls squeezing on him. He held the other down onto the bed, distracting him in a passionate kiss, running his hands along every part of Yagami's body, the older moaning and gasping lightly at the touch.

"Don't go easy Shiki, remember."

"Of course Ren-nii." Masuda replied as he pulled out almost all the way, before slamming back into Yagami, the older crying out in pleasure at that.

"Shiki, harder!"

"H-Hai…"

Masuda complied to all of Yagami's commands, pounding hard and deep into the older male's body, whispering words of comfort into Yagami's ear as his 'older brother' panted and moaning away in pleasure.

"S-Shiki… Let's try something new today…" Yagami said, remembering something.

"H-Huh? What do you mean by that?" Masuda replied in a confused tone.

"Get up and lay on your back, you'll feel better than before, I promise." Yagami said as he pulled Masuda for a kiss, whispering in a soft tone into the younger's ear affectionately.

Masuda nodded, trusting in his 'older brother's' words, pulling himself out of Yagami, and turned to lay on his back, wondering what the older would do.

"Close your eyes Shiki." Masuda obeyed immediately, feeling slightly uneasy because he couldn't see what Yagami was doing. Yagami than straddled against Masuda's hips, making the younger gasp lightly at that when he felt Yagami's cock sliding against his.

"R-Ren-nii, what a-are you…"

"Don't worry, everything will feel good Shiki. Just don't worry." Yagami assured, moving his hips to straddle Masuda's waist this time, with Masuda's cock against his back. And the younger gasp lightly at that, his Ren-nii was straddling him! _So does that mean Ren-nii's going to do that? _Masuda thought towards himself silently, not daring to do anything that wasn't commanded by Yagami.

The younger male moaned in pleasure when he felt something tight surrounding his cock, and couldn't help but open his eyes to find that Yagami was now straddling him and sinking down onto his cock at the same time.

"R-Ren-nii…" The younger blushed lightly. _I feel like I'm deeper inside Ren-nii._ The younger thought as the tight heat continued to surround his cock.

"Feel good doesn't it Shiki?" Yagami groaned lightly as he settled himself onto the younger's cock, his face flushing slightly form the pleasure. _It's so much better in this position._ Yagami thought to himself, because even though he enjoys being with Masuda, in his eyes, his 'younger brother' was too young to learn more about sex, but now that he has turned twenty-two, Yagami thinks that it's time that he teaches his 'brother' on the more 'exciting' aspect of sex.

"W-Why?" Masuda gasps lightly when Yagami started moving up and down of his cock. This was the first time that he had tried another position with Yagami, because the older said that he was too young and had to wait until he was older when they first started their relationship.

"You're already twenty-two Shiki, it's time for you to experience more." Was Yagami's reply with a slight smirk, leaning down to engage the younger in another kiss, gasping lightly when he felt the younger thrust up in response.

"Is this supposed to be like a surprise for me?" Masuda asked from below, placing his hands on Yagami's legs and caressing them softly, feeling his 'brother's' smooth skin under his touch.

"You can say that Shiki." Yagami smiled softly as he started to move again, moving up and down of Masuda's cock, squeezing his walls as hard as he could so that Masuda can feel his walls around his cock.

"A-Ahh… Ren-nii…" Masuda moaned as he thrust up, trying to keep with Yagami's pace. "S-So good…"

"Can you feel it Shiki, just how deep you are inside me right now…" Yagami said as he rode the younger's cock faster, bringing his own hand to jerk himself off as he was nearing the edge.

"R-Ren-nii's so tight…" Masuda groaned as he helped Yagami in jerking off, "And I'm so deep inside you…" he continued, thrusting up in time, and managing to strike Yagami's prostate, making the older male moan aloud with his back arched in pleasure.

"S-Shiki, hit t-there again…!" Yagami pleaded, and Masuda angled his thrust carefully, managing to hit his 'older brother's' prostate once again. And Yagami gapped at that, a little trail of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Masuda pulled the older down to kiss him again, his thrust getting more and more erratic as his climax is reaching as well, "Ren-nii… I'm coming…"

Yagami moaned softly as he too, is reaching his climax, "Me too S-Shiki…" squeezing his walls as tight as he could because he wanted Musada to come first, which the younger did after a few more thrusts, not being able to hold back anymore as he got overwhelmed by the pleasure.

"U-Ugh… Ren…nii…!" The younger moaned as he released into his 'brother's' body, panting heavily as he watch Yagami continuing to ride his climax off, and shakily reached for Yagami's cock, stroking it with Yagami's own hand which was already there.

"S-Shiki…!" Yagami groaned deeply after jerking into his own hand a few more times after Masuda released into him, coming hard onto the younger's chest, decorating it with his come.

Both males panted lightly after trying to calm down from their climax. With Yagami lying on top of Masuda as the younger played with his hair.

"So did you like my surprise Shiki?" Yagami asked as he kissed and nipped on the younger's neck, with no intention to pull out from the younger male.

Masuda noded his head, fully expecting that he wasn't coherent enough to speak after coming down from his release.

"Good, now let's clean up okay? Yagami said as he got off Masuda, both males groaning to themselves in displeasure at the action. "You wouldn't want Ken to see us in this state now do you?" Yagami said that just because he wouldn't want his lover to know that he was having an affair with the one that was supposed to be his 'brother'.

The almost same thoughts was running through Masuda's head at the same time, who didn't wanted to let his sensei/lover know that he was having an affair with his 'brother'. "Hai."

Yagami then lead Masuda back to the bathroom, where the both showered for the second time (third for Yagami if you count the one he did with Kanesaki), before returning to Yagami's bed, where both males changed back into their pajamas, and laid so that they are facing towards each other on the bed.

"Ren-nii, oyasumi." Masuda said with a smile before closing his eyes.

"Oyasumi to you too Shiki." Yagami replied, placing a loving kiss on Masuda's forehead before heading to sleep as well.

* * *

**I have to once apologise again for the crappy scene, because yours truly don't really have a plot of every chapter, apart from the main storyline... :3**

**Things aside, so how do you think of the chapter? Hate it? Love it? ****Please read and review guys~ Thanks! And no flamming!**

_YukiKitsune103 _


End file.
